


Comatose

by RebelDiamond23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDiamond23/pseuds/RebelDiamond23
Summary: you wake up, somewhere you don't belong. you've always been fond of the Marvel Cinematic universe, but never expected to be in it. with not enough information on anything, you have to find a way back home...but do you really want to leave behind a newfound power?
Kudos: 3





	1. A beginning, filled with confusion

**Author's Note:**

> please be patient with me, I'm very new to writing fanfiction and I'm doing my best 😁 . 
> 
> baby bear = your mother's nickname for you  
> Forest Hills High School is where Midtown High would be in real life. Midtown was based off Forest Hills. The Metlife building is where the Avengers tower would be in real life.  
> Y/N = Your Name  
> there have been a few fix ups, like Tony Stark is still alive, the Avengers are all ok with each other (no accords), and the Avengers tower never got sold.

Your head hurt, like it really hurt. Headaches weren't common, and you were usually very good at handling pain, but this made you want to curl up in the bed you were currently lying in and never come out. The bed was soft, that wasn't right. You opened your eyes, then immediately squeezed them shut again against the light streaming through the window. Everything was extremely loud, louder than it should be. It was like the volume had been turned up on everything to 100 and it was all blaring right into your ear.

 _Am I hungover?_ You thought _no, I can't be. I'm too young to be drinking and I know mum will have my head if I even smelled anything alcoholic_

You buried your face into the pillows under your head, your face sunk into them and you breathed through the fabric.

"Y/N! You’re going to be late!" cried your mother from downstairs, making your head throb even worse, and a lot more aware of something heavy on your back. It felt like an animal had decided to sleep on it, it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, just...not meant to be there. You moved a bit to see if it would jump off, but it just moved with you like it was attached. You looked at your back, ignoring the increased agony the light was giving you and froze. Large dark feathered wings were draped over your back, acting as a blanket.

You KNEW this wasn't right, and that you didn't have wings yesterday, but you didn't feel panicked at all. You heard someone coming before they reached the stairs, you never heard anyone coming until they reached the landing before. Your mother came in, wearing nurse’s scrubs. She wasn't fazed by the new appearance of wings at all.

"Y/N, you need to get up for school." you just looked at her,

"Huh?"

"School, baby bear." you face planted the pillows, your headache making it harder to care about all the things currently wrong with the world and want to sleep even more than you already did.

"My head hurts" you mumbled, your voice muffled from the pillows, but your mother seemed to understand all the same.

"Get dressed, and I'll bring up some pain killers"

"Ok." your mum left the room, and you listened to her go to the kitchen and go to the cabinets before you got up. The wings were big, but not too big so you could easily fit them under shirts.

_With a jacket they'd be invisible_

You pulled out the best thing possible to cover them, but sticking to your normal style. At least your wardrobe hadn't changed. You managed to get changed and avoid a lot of the light from the window before your mother came back with the medicine which she put on your bedside table.

"I'm going to be late, there's some lunch money in the kitchen. Love you baby bear" your mother planted a kiss on your forehead

"Love you too mum." your mother left and you could hear the front door slam in her rush and the starting of the engine of her car. You sighed and took the 2 little pills your mother left behind, but the headache barely left, and left you with an almost bearable pain that throbbed whenever there was a loud sound (which was often). The medicine had worn off by the time you had gotten to school, but it too was not what you were expecting.

This wasn't Forest Hills High School, this was Midtown High


	2. in which, pretending is the best way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sirens started blaring in the school, making you cry out and cover your ears, dropping everything you were carrying. You could feel and hear everyone running for exits on every level of the school, and you squeezed your eyes shut even though it didn't do anything to help. It was agonising,"

You walked awkwardly inside, knowing there was no use at all just waiting around outside for someone to shove you about or anything. The headache was stubborn, and with everyone slamming locker doors and shouting to each other from across the halls, it was definitely not going anytime soon. You closed your eyes and rested your head on the cold of your locker.

"Y/N, are you alright?" you hit your head on your locker in your sudden panic, making your eyes water with the added pain. You looked at who spoke, knowing with dread who it was. Peter Parker looked at you with worry,

"Um, hi. yeah I'm alright"

"Are you-"

"Penis Parker!" Flash's sudden crying out made you flinch, damn this super hearing. "Got yourself a girlfriend have you?"

All Peter did was roll his eyes and ignore him, you glared at him, but your headache made it hard to think of a suitable comeback. Think of anything really. Flash walked off to his class, laughing like he had just told the joke of the century. You grabbed the last few things out of your locker and shut it, accidentally slamming it making you flinch again. Peter had been watching Flash walk off, but his attention was brought back to you when you slammed the locker.

"I'm-"

"I have to go, Peter." you cut him off. As much as you would have loved to keep talking, things needed sorting out. You left him standing by your locker as you went to your first class. Thankfully not everything had changed, and you could still get around without looking like a fool.

* * *

School was alright. You were surprisingly thankful that you didn't have any friends (excluding Peter it seemed) so that made it easier to get away with not knowing what to do. You'd fallen asleep in Geography, and only woke up when Flash kicked your chair on the way past. You gathered your things, and left the classroom. Grateful that the headache had faded a bit...nope.

Sirens started blaring in the school, making you cry out and cover your ears, dropping everything you were carrying. You could feel and hear everyone running for exits on every level of the school, and you squeezed your eyes shut even though it didn't do anything to help. It was agonising,

"what do you think is going on?"

"Do you think Spiderman is going to show up?"

"Thank god I'm missing my science test"

"Has anyone seen Y/N?"

You could hear all these things, but even the sound of your name couldn't rise enough suspicion for you to open your eyes and look for who might have said that. It wasn't likely they were on the same floor anyways. You backed against the wall to stop people from trampling you, so you wouldn't have to dodge them before they came. You felt someone reaching out for you before they touched you, and they tried to pull away your hands from your ears. You fought against them

"No"

"Y/N, please trust me." It was Peter again, he was who was looking for you earlier. You let him take your hands away from your ears, and he put some headphones on, immediately dulling everything around you to a whisper. You head was hurting even worse now, and you still didn't want to open your eyes, but you did anyway. You looked at Peter,

"Come on" his muffled voice said and he lead you out of the school by the hand, you noticed there was blood on your hand. You had been clawing at your earlobes and had scratched yourself. Peter took you out a back door so everyone wasn't staring at the 2 of you.

"Thank you" Your own voice wasn't nearly as muffled. You went to take the headphones off, but Peter stopped you.

"Keep them, I'll meet you out there." you nodded and walked around the side of the school to get to the front, where the rest of the school was. It was much harder to dull the rest of your senses, the feeling of everyone else in a group, but at least your eardrums didn't feel like they were going to explode. You dug your hands into your pockets to cover the blood on them. Thankfully, everyone ignored you either way and you stood as far away as allowed so the chatter might be dulled a bit.

damn this headache 


	3. I'll keep pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You felt someone coming up behind you well before they reached you and you turned around to find Wanda, one of the younger avengers. Her hair was slightly covering her face, and everyone else was just walking past her. You knew that there would be a lot more people scrambling over each other to get a good look at her if she wasn't messing with their minds to draw away attention."

Turns out, that the alarm was a student triggering the fire alarm to get out of a test. You have no idea what Peter did after you left him, but he was in the jumble of students by the time you had decided to look for him. And it was surprisingly easy to find him, you knew what you were looking for. He hadn't been in his costume, and you could tell by his hair, which wasn't overly ruffled by the mask.

 _yes, stuck in some kind of world you don't belong and you're thinking about Peter Parker's hair...good job_

You went over to him, successfully weaving through the students that were heading inside the school again with ease.

"Peter!" you called out to him before you reached him, he turned to face the voice and you handed back his headphones. "Thanks for these." he took them and stuffed them in his backpack.

"No problem, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah" you lied, your senses were still firing like you were being chased by a wild animal and your headache had no mercy.

"Good, I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah." he nodded and went with the flow of students back inside. You waited a moment before going inside too.

* * *

From your distraction that morning, you hadn't noticed that on the way to school, you passed the avengers tower (Which you were used to being the Metlife Tower, it never interested you). you looked up at the 59 story building, your eyes burning a bit from the light. It was very tempting to go inside, but saying the building was filled with superheros and assassins. You felt someone coming up behind you well before they reached you and you turned around to find Wanda, one of the younger avengers. Her hair was slightly covering her face, and everyone else was just walking past her. You knew that there would be a lot more people scrambling over each other to get a good look at her if she wasn't messing with their minds to draw away attention.

"Um..hi" you said, something was very wrong if you could see her and no one else could. You had to get out of here. You weren't entirely sure about how her powers worked, but if she was digging around your mind, you had to run.

"I was just leaving." you said and walked around her, all she did was watch you. You ran once you were out of her sight, the pounding of your feet matching your headache. You ran all the way home, and it was surprisingly easy. Usually you would be out of breath after a block. You went inside, using your key to open the front door and went up to your room.

You intended to maybe have a nap, hoping the headache would fade. But little did you know, Spiderman was waiting for you.

 _Fuck_


	4. being fake...isn't easy

"You ready to fly Eagle?" said Peter, he was sitting in your desk chair, he had taken his mask off and was grinning.

"Sorry Peter, not today. I have a killer headache and I really just want to sleep" you said. Knowing what you did of Peter Parker that should be enough to get him to leave. His grin faded,

"Oh, ok. Hope you feel better soon then."

"Thanks." Peter pulled his mask back on and hopped out of the window, you watched him leave until you couldn't see him anymore. You dumped your bag on the chair that Peter was sitting in and pulled off your jacket and ruffled your wings. They'd been uncomfortable on your back the entire day, and you could barely resist the urge to stretch them. You dug around in your wardrobe until you found a shirt that had holes you could poke your wings through. 

You considered putting some more comfortable pants on, but thinking of sleep earlier just made it more enticing. You belly flopped on the impossibly comfortable bed, once again using your wings as a blanket instead of most likely getting tangled in a quilt. You were asleep in minutes.

You could hear your phone ringing from you jacket on the ground, but all you did was curl up under your wings and try to go back to sleep. Your headache had dulled by now, and you assumed it was sometime in the evening because you couldn't see the light coming through the window from behind your eyelids. Your phone stopped ringing and you nearly fell back asleep before it rung again. You groaned, knowing whoever it was, was probably going to keep ringing until you answered. The ringing stopped, and you knew there was meant to be at least 5 more rings until it went to voicemail (you counted without realising)

"Y/N?" you sat upright too quickly making your head hurt more. What the hell was Tony Stark doing calling you? 

"Y/N pick up your phone right now, I know you can hear me." You scrambled to get up and grabbed your phone out of your jacket and put it to your ear.

_How did I NOT notice this was a Stark phone?!_

"Um, hey. Sorry I was asleep"

"Sleeping doesn't stop you from listening"

"My head hurts, I was very asleep"

_I'm back talking Tony Stark...ugh_

"Fine, fine. Is there anything else you haven't mentioned? Wanda said you were acting weird when you swung by the tower"

"Um, nope." You could hear Vision coming from Tony's end

"They're lying"

"Did you use Vision to answer my phone?"

"Yes, I did because you weren't answering. Now stop lying and talk to me, Y/N"

"Sorry, I have to go, Mum is home"

"Y/N, don't you-" You hung up on him before you felt bad about it. You couldn't have messed that up any more than you did but it's not like you had a choice. You turned off your phone hoping that Vision wouldn't be able to turn it back on, and went downstairs. Your mum wasn't home, and you weren't expecting her until midnight anyways. You still felt terrible, you now felt sick in the stomach from hunger along with the headache.

You didn't turn on any lights, you didn't really need them anyways. You grabbed some food from the fridge, squinting against its light. You thought about your predicament while you ate. Obviously from Peter’s behaviour, you were some kind of vigilante, and probably spent most of your patrol time with Spiderman. You were also acquainted with the avengers, and most likely on a personal level if Tony Stark was calling to check up on you.

There was a knock on the door

"I swear, if I open that door and I find Captain America I'm going to slam it in his face" you mumbled to yourself as you went to the door, and peered through the peephole. Steve Rodger and Bucky Barnes were waiting outside for you to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments so I know where I can improve, I'd really appreciate it!!


End file.
